Wells of Thought
by xkeymasterx
Summary: H.G.'s thoughts while she is talking to Myka at Dickinson's funeral.  Episode tag to Vendetta, spoilers for Where and When.  If the Regents reinstated her, she must have told Myka the truth.  But was it the whole truth? Rated T to be safe.


Hello! Welcome to my first Warehouse 13 fanfic!

Spoilers: Everything up to and including Where and When. **Big** spoilers for Vendetta and Where and When.

This story came to me as I watched H. G. Wells explain to Myka why she was bronzed. I thought the story sounded rather glossed over and incomplete, so I tried to come up with the missing details.

Please don't forget to review! Flames and one-liners accepted!

* * *

"_Why did they bronze you?"_

It's complicated.

I told you that Christina's death had driven me out of my mind. I told you that I was searching for a time machine or some artifact that could revive the dead, and another agent was killed because of me. I told you that that was why I asked to be bronzed.

Everything I told you was true. I just neglected to tell you the rest.

I didn't tell you that long before Christina was murdered I had begun to wonder if it was right to lock up some of the things in the Warehouse. Things that did nothing but hurt people obviously needed to be put away, but what about the things that could _help_ others? Was it wise to lock away things that, in the right hands, could make the world a better place?

And then my Christina was brutally murdered. Her father had died years ago, and she was all I had. I knew then that these artifacts were gifts to the world, not dangers. They should be used. Anyone with the right intentions had the right to use them. Christina didn't deserve to die.

So, I searched. I searched the Warehouse whenever I got a chance, day or night. I spent hours poring over the artifact manifests and combing the shelves. And I got away with it for a long time.

Desperation made me careless, and twice I was caught. The Regents sympathized with me, however, and my promise to stop was enough for them. I never intended to stop.

As time went by, my chance of success dwindled, and I knew it. Artifacts to revive the dead were useless to me now; she had been gone for far too long for them to work. There was only one thing left: an artifact that could turn back time.

There was one strange thing about the events of that horrible day. The only other victim of the fatal robbery did not remember that day at all. The police found that she had fought like someone who had been trained to fight – more than that, she had fought like . . . me. When I found that, I knew. I knew that, someday, I would succeed. I would find a time machine.

A time machine. The idea had fascinated me before, but after I found that, it consumed me. I could find no artifact that would serve, so I began to design my own.

I spent years researching, and then building, my machine. My machine could not move matter through time, but it would transfer two people's minds into other bodies living in the past. There was one catch: the window only lasted twenty-two hours and nineteen minutes.

I thought I had found the key. I thought it would be a simple matter to protect my Christina the day she was murdered, especially with my partner. I would fight. I would be better, stronger, faster, than they were. I would save her. I was wrong.

My partner and I struggled to guard Christina without betraying our presence. We circled my house all evening and into the night. As the time of the robbery approached and no murderer could be found, we grew more and more nervous. Finally, we went inside.

As we were creeping through the house toward her bedroom, my partner heard a noise behind him. He turned around just in time to receive a stunning blow on the head. I was left to fight them almost by myself. In the chaos, my partner fired two shots at someone he saw coming up behind me. The thieves fled at the sound. I turned around and stared in horror at the bloody face of my beautiful Christina.

I had brought her murderer with me. My partner had shot my child.

She died in my arms. I watched her slip slowly, painfully away. Rage overtook my mind as she gasped out her last breath.

I raised my pistol and fired until it was empty. Then I left the house.

I came back to my own time a few hours later. My partner's mindless body died soon after. I never told the true story about what happened to a living soul. I simply got up and left the Warehouse before anyone found him.

I had clearly seen the faces of the two thieves that had caused her death. I knew who they were. I knew I did not have long before my partner was discovered and the hunt began.

On my way out, I met a fellow agent who had just found Torquemada's chain. I used the Tesla on him and took it. He would not remember. Even evil artifacts could be put to good use.

I knew the city better than anyone else in the warehouse, so I planned to disappear for a few days. Three days would be just long enough to kill them properly.

I found them easily. They could not fight the power of the chain. I took them to a little-known hovel in the slums, where I could work in peace. They begged me for death by the end of the first half-hour. I did not kill them until two and a half days later. After they were dead, I threw the chain into the Thames, where I could find it again if I needed it.

The other agents found me soon after, sitting on the riverbank. Everyone blamed me for my partner's death. I blamed myself for not saving my daughter.

Killing those men, as satisfying as it had been, had not brought her back. My time machine had not worked. I could no longer search the Warehouse. My chances were over. Failure stared me in the face every time I looked at my Christina's picture in my locket. My innocent Christina.

I knew that I would not be allowed leniency again. I had caused an agent's death. I had become a danger, a liability, to the Warehouse team.

I knew the Regents would have only two choices: kill me, or bronze me. If I was dead, all chance of bringing Christina back would be lost forever. If I was bronzed, there was still a chance, albeit a very small one, that someday I would be released. I might have a chance to find another time machine.

There was only one way to get that chance. I had to ask to be bronzed.

It was the second hardest thing I have ever had to do.

It worked.

* * *

So there it is! Like? No like? Tell me about it! Please, please, please review! Any reviews accepted, critical reviews are especially awesome! Thanks!


End file.
